Ravenica (Xena: Warrior Princess)
Ravenica (Natalie Duggan) is a bounty hunter in the 1999 episode "Takes One to Know One" for the TV series, "Xena: Warrior Princess". In a stormy night, Xena is awakened after spending the night in the tavern owned by her mother, Cyrene. She enters the room of Ravenica and finds her dead with a knife in her chest. Discord, the newly appointed Goddess of Retribution, suddenly appears. Discord tells Xena that she has until dawn to find out which one of her friends is responsible for the murder, or else the goddess will randomly kill one of them. After inspecting the body and personal items, they discover that Ravenica was a bounty hunter looking to collect the reward for Xena. Minya collaborated with this fact, since she told that she knew Ravenica. She said she was an awful person, who used to cut the tendons of the people's horses that she planned to take in, so they couldn't get away. The rest of the episode, is a whodunit, as Xena interrogates her friends who have gathered for a surprise party the next day designed for Gabrielle's birthday. When Cyrene is accused, Discord appears and is about to kill her. Xena deflects the arrow with her chakram, and tells her it couldn't possibly be her. When Ravenica's diamonds are found in the King of Thieves' possession, suspicion turns to him. Lila's perfume, which was found nearby, also makes her a suspect. Joxer is considered when it is learned that Ravenica was also after his twin brother. Soon, everyone with the exception of Xena admit to having saw Ravenica around the time of her death. Gabrielle said that she had met up with Ravenica a few days before, and after learning her plans to take out Xena, she put Joxer's gravy in her water jug to give her the trots. However, the water jug was full, so that wasn't what caused it. Joxer told that he heard Autolycus and Ravenica arguing. However, Autolycus said he threatened Ravenica to save Autolycus. Minya and Lila plotted to keep Ravenica from Xena. Lila went to let the woman's horse go, so she couldn't follow Xena. Ravenica caught her, so Minya went to Ravenica's room and talked loudly like a man to get her attention. Minya then ran away when Ravenica confronted her. When Discord and her henchmen arrived and began fighting, Xena noticed the way the chandelier was swinging. Xena explained that Ravenica was trying to injure her horse, Argo, by leaning out the window with a knife. The horse kicked her back into the room and set off a chain of events that ended with the knife being lodged into her chest. Since Discord could not seek retribution against a horse, she left the inn. Trivia *Natalie Duggan appeared as Tira in the 2000 episode "Eternal Bonds" in the TV series "Xena: Warrior Princess". Gallery screenshot_9517.png TOTKO_gallery_2.jpg XENA_DEAD.jpg screenshot_9521.png screenshot_9522.png Joxerraveixa.jpg screenshot_9524.png screenshot_9526.png cap885.jpg screenshot_9529.png screenshot_9530.png cap896.jpg screenshot_9532.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Leather Category:Blonde Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Knife Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Boots Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Corpse Category:Greedy Category:Attempted Murder Category:Killed By Own Weapon